User talk:AntyMew
Duplicate images Hey hey, if something needs to be renamed, don't upload a separate file. Just ask me to rename it. Does the official version call the Grave Keeper "Gravekeeper"? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 02:00, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, okay. And yes, I just checked the credits to see if it was the case. :— AntyIamon (talk | ) 02:08, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I've heard there's a discrepancy in the names between different Nicalis ports as well. For example, I thought that the official name for "Kurara" was actually "Kaurua". Thus, we might even have to decide which port we want to base the title page's translations from, which could lead to more complications than just using the freeware, hmm. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 03:53, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Robots page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Random-storykeeper (talk) 10:56, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Templated sigs You appear to be substituting your entire signature template every time you sign a post, which causes the entire code of your signature to be substituted in place of the four tildes. This clutters up pages in source mode, and also makes it difficult if a code in the signature is no longer supported or an image used in it gets deleted. I suspect you have in the signature field of your . I suggest replacing what's currently in there with this: |- AntyIamon (talk)}} It will add when the template exists, and AntyIamon (talk) if it doesn't. I do, however, see that your signature requires a parameter for the time, so I'm not certain why you would be substituting the entire code if you had placed a command in your preferences. I am going to ask you to find a way to keep your signature to a template without substituting the entire code. I think I've seen a signature in a similar format to yours, and it only requires you to sign with three tildes. I could try to find it if you need help. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:12, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :THANK YOU for adding nosubst :P :I fixed it by setting my sig in preferences to (UTC)}}; previously it was supposed to be (UTC)}}, but as you can tell it didn't go over too well. :I was planning on fixing it at some point (probably by using User:AntyIamon/Sig2), but around the time I finished my sig I decided to go to bed. After that I just kind of forgot about it. Sorry! :S : ::Sure, don't worry about it. And adding nobsubst isn't that hard. It's just the number 1 surrounded by five curly braces on either side. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 22:15, June 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Template:Sprites http://cavestory.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3ASprites&diff=13042&oldid=13040 It doesn't really matter, but I guess we can keep it capitalised since they are individual sections. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 22:18, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Booster pages Nice job on the Booster pages! I'm wondering if you purposely left out the fact that the type of Booster the player has in possession affects the design of the Last Cave. I'm pretty sure it is the type of Booster, but does saving Curly also have an effect? (ie. you get 2.0 but don't save her) I removed the bit about speedrunning because I find it subjective; other users may have different speedrunning techniques and may not find that particular technique "useful". Give or take, the claim cannot be proven just by playing the game. Sure, it might make Quote go faster, but playing the game doesn't prove that it is a common or useful speedrunning maneuver. Yeah and I apologise for coming off as snappy at you for the past few days. Like I said earlier, it's not because of anything you did. But hey, we are going to get this wiki all reformed up and it will be fantastic. So keep up the good work. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 05:18, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :For Last Cave, in the game's code, it basically says the following: If player has item 23 (Booster v2.0), player goes to Priso2 (Last Cave (Hidden)), else player goes to Priso1. Thus Curly does not have an effect and the Mimiga Mask does not have an effect. I forgot to mention it, though. :Oh, and about your comment on "never slowing down" not being provable, the memory address of 0049E66C is Quote's X velocity. By watching it frame by frame, you can find out Quote's exact speed at any given frame. While boosting, it's 1535, which is rounded down to 3 pixels per frame. Assuming frame perfect execution, Quote's X velocity will be 1535 every frame except for one frame of 1484 at the end of each boost, which also rounds down to 3 pixels per frame. I could check the code more thoroughly to see exactly how the game handles rounding, but for now, I think "practically" is a good word to use. What I mean by "practically never slows down" is that Quote may slow down the tiniest amount in theory, but in practice, the game isn't precise nearly enough for a difference of around 0.102 pixels per second to do anything at all. "Appears to not slow down" seems to suggest that Quote is slowing down, but our human eyes can't detect the difference. You could argue that the difference of 51 in the memory address qualifies as slowing down, even if it literally doesn't have an impact on how far Quote travels, but imho that difference is way too technical for the average reader. :Honestly though, it could go either way. The only reason I'm arguing about this is because I think the "appears to not slow down" sounds odd, and something sounding odd is far from the end of the wiki. :P : ::The sentence was only changed back because there was no proof provided on the page to back it up. Now that you provide it, it would make more sense to say "Quote technically never slows down" and then add a side note that gives the true definition as found within the game's source code. ::The major issue I have with using the game's source code as a source, however, is that finding the source code for Cave Story isn't clear (heck I don't even know how to do it), and even if users do know, how will they be able to verify these claims for themselves? A user could make up something with the same argument that it's found in the source code, and not a lot of users may be able to find it is true. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 02:09, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I respectfully disagree that making sure people can easily verify everything they see should be a priority at all, but thankfully our opinions don't matter in this case, because I figured out exactly how Cave Story handles the conversion from raw velocity values to pixels per frame. Basically, each pixel is actually quantified as 512 units. These distance units are used in velocity as well. However, since very few velocity values are multiples of 512, when Quote accumulates enough fractions of a pixel to reach one extra pixel, he adds a day to February. :::So technically you were right before. Quote does slow down by one pixel every ~10 frames he has a velocity of 1484. Sorry to waste your time ^^' :::(I still can't get over the fact that every pixel is 512 units... geez Pixel, don't you think that's the slightest bit of overkill?) ::: Moved file h.png|oldid=13988}} Done. You do know you can change the destination filename before uploading, right? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 19:38, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :I know, the caps was an accident :P : Long time no see Welcome back! Nice to see you're still around here. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 16:04, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! :Though you better watch out; I destroyed the front page :P : ::AH MY GOSH, what have you done? XD I'll take that as a subtle reminder to hide the images in the activity feed. I'm pretty sure it's possible. ::Out of bland curiosity, why did you override the achievement images that were previously used on the Cave Story+ page? The previous files were directly saved from the Steam page and I thought it would be better to maintain consistency. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 05:20, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::I didn't override any of them, what are you talking about? I saved all of the images which weren't uploaded already (and which weren't weapon icons) from the steam page as well ::: ::::I meant replacing some of the weapon achievements with the weapon sprite. Since all Steam achievement pictures appear to be in the JPEG format, wouldn't it make sense to have all the achievement images in their original format on the Steam site, even if they are duplicates? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 07:41, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ah, okay. I only did that because that's what you were doing :P :::::I'll replace them now ::::: Re:Nearest Neighbour Haha, yeah, I wish. There is some CSS we could use to the same effect, but Chrome support is spotty (and, shockingly, IE support isn't). So it looks like we're stuck doing it manually for now. Main page redesign Hey, would you mind checking out Thread:5745 and leaving your thoughts? I want to make sure all active editors are okay with the design before implementing it. Nice avatar, by the way. Explorers of Sky is one of my favorite games. Vandalism Thanks for helping to address the user in a proper manner. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 17:59, October 3, 2015 (UTC)